creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Intruz
Śnił o Dzikim Zachodzie. O kowbojach. O bandziorach i szeryfach. O życiu pełnym przygód. Ale wtedy pojawiło się coś, co rzuciło swój cień na jego krainę snów. Mały Aleks leżał na boku. Oczy miał zamknięte, a oddech miarowy i rytmiczny. Po chwili zaczął jednak się wiercić. Widać było, że nie śpi. Powoli rozwarł powieki, wpuszczając fałdy otaczającej go ciemności wprost przez źrenice aż do mózgu. Gdy je przetrawił, zdołał zobaczyć kontury otaczających go przedmiotów. Wszystko było w porządku. Aleks odetchnął z ulgą. Mógł jednak przysiąc, iż coś było nie tak. Coś wzbudziło w nim niepokój, wydarło go ze snu i kazało wrócić. Bał się tego. Zadawał sobie pytanie, który to już raz? Nie odważył się znów zasnąć. Czekał przy zapalonym świetle, aż słońce znów przegoni księżyc i rozleje swoje promienie, niszcząc złowrogie cienie i kałuże namacalnej czerni. – Rozmawiał z tobą o tym? – zapytała się Lilian. – Nie – odparł Henry. Oboje siedzieli przy stole, odprawiając najprzeciętniejszy rytuał porannej codzienności, jakim jest jedzenie kanapek z szynką i gaworzenie o rzeczach, które tylko zaspany umysł jest w stanie przywlec na język. Tym razem jednak mówili o problemie ważnym i w swej naturze zawiłym. – Ale widziałeś, że coś się z nim dzieje, prawda? – W jej oczach zabłysnęła iskierka nadziei. – Nikt ze szkoły się nie skarżył na jego oceny ani zachowanie, więc myślałem... – Henry – rzekła oschle, dając mu do zrozumienia, że właśnie pogrzebał jej iskierkę na samym dnie oceanu rozczarowania. – Jest szósta rano. Idź do jego pokoju i zobacz, czy śpi. Ale nie musisz, bo mogę ci zagwarantować, że nie śpi. Aleks od pewnego czasu chodzi, jakby go z grobu wywlekli, ale stara się jak może, żeby to ukryć. Coś odbiera mu sen, a my nie wiemy, co takiego. Kiedy go o to zapytałam, był totalnie zaskoczony i nie potrafił odpowiedzieć. Powinniśmy zabrać go do psychologa. Henry słuchał jej uważnie, choć znacznie bardziej wolałby, by jedynym dźwiękiem unoszącym się ponad ciszę było jego mlaskanie. Ono nie oznaczało problemów, lecz uwydatniało smak kanapek, a przynajmniej tak twierdził i dlatego nie potrafił się przed nim powstrzymać, gdy tylko nie był w towarzystwie ważnych osób. Nie przeszkadzały mu uwagi jego żony na temat braku wychowania czy też szacunku, robił to z premedytacją i bez poczucia winy. Nawet teraz, kiedy starał się znaleźć słowa mogące przełamać jej zarzuty totalnej obojętności, mlaskał. Już otworzył usta, chcąc zapobiec temu, co za chwilę się wydarzy, ale było już za późno. – To twój syn, do jasnej cholery – syknęła, co było gorsze od krzyku, do którego zawsze się uciekała, próbując rozwiązać takie sytuacje. – Porozmawiam z nim – odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili potrzebnej do odzyskania kontroli nad tonem głosu. Wolał nie okazywać, jak bardzo go wytrąciła z równowagi. Jeszcze tego samego dnia, wieczorem, zapukał w drzwi pokoju Aleksa. Gdy młody otworzył, Henry'ego naszło straszliwe uczucie, jakby nie widział syna od miesięcy. Rozum podpowiadał mu, że to nieprawda, więc po prostu pozwolił temu przeminąć. Zrobił parę kroków naprzód z ostrożnością, z jaką żołnierze wkraczają w obcy teren, po czym opadł na fotel stojący przy biurku i wepchnął na swoją twarz uśmiech. Nawet gdyby Aleks chciał odpowiedzieć tym samym, nie mógł. Niezręczność ojca wzbudzała w nim jedynie żal i litość, nie pozwalające na inną reakcję niż tylko wypowiedzenie dwóch słów. – Hej, tato – odezwał się. – Matka narzeka, że nie śpisz po nocach – zaczął szturmem Henry. – O co chodzi? Jakoś temu wspólnie zaradzimy. Aleks się przez chwilę wahał. Wiedział, że ojciec jest ostatnią osobą, do której powinien się zwrócić ze swoim problemem, ale też zdawał sobie sprawę, iż inaczej nie da mu spokoju i będzie drążył ten temat, wykręcając usta w tym parszywym uśmieszku. – Ja... – zaczął niepewnie – mam wrażenie, że... W Henrym zapłonął ogień triumfu. Wyobraził sobie minę Lilian, gdy będzie jej mówił, czego ona nie zdołała, a on się dowiedział. – Że w nocy ktoś jest ze mną – dokończył Aleks, nie mogąc zdzierżyć podnieconego spojrzenia ojca. Po chwili ciszy, nie dłuższej niż sekunda, w pokoju rozległ się śmiech. Henry nie mógł powstrzymać tego wyrazu ulgi. – To normalne, masz bujną wyobraźnię – rzekł, gdy już się uspokoił. Następnie wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. – Z czasem ci minie – rzucił na odchodne. W tym momencie Aleks pożałował, że zdradził temu człowiekowi swoją tajemnicę, a ten podtarł sobie nią tyłek i spuścił w kiblu. Lecz gdy drzwi jego pokoju znów się zamknęły, promień radości przemknął wśród jego myśli. Choć ledwie zdołał go uchwycić, wiedział, że to przez to, iż wreszcie komuś o tym powiedział. Mógł się tym po prostu podzielić, ukuć strach w słowa i wypluć w stronę rozmówcy. Spodobało mu się, postanowił zrobić to jeszcze raz, tylko nie wiedział jeszcze, komu przypadnie zaszczyt wysłuchiwania jego dziecinnych opowieści o potworach czających się w zaciemnionych kątach. Odrzucił kandydaturę rodziców, mogliby zareagować w jakiś dziwny, nieprzewidywalny sposób. Miał wrażenie, że bojąc się czegokolwiek popełnia wobec nich czyn surowo zabroniony w ich niepisanym i znanym tylko im kodeksie prawa rodzinnego. Betty natomiast, ich sąsiadka, wydawała się odpowiednia. Lubił ją, a ona go, przez co bardzo cenił tę więź – nie miała przecież obowiązku przyjaźnić się z nim, a jednak to robiła. Musi ją odwiedzić, stwierdził, ale wpierw przetrwać noc, która zbliżała się wraz z zapaleniem się kolejnych latarń ulicznych. Już po samym wkroczeniu Henry'ego do kuchni, co rzadko się zdarzało, mogła przewidzieć, co nastanie. – Co ci powiedział? – zapytała Lilian. – To nic takiego, naoglądał się czegoś, przejdzie mu – rzekł jakby właśnie obwieszczał, iż uratował świat przed zagładą. Czyli nic ci nie powiedział, pomyślała Lilian. Albo nic nie zrozumiałaś. Henry zauważył tę myśl, odczytał ją z twarzy żony i napuszył się z oburzeniem. – Nigdy mnie nie doceniasz. Staram się, wypełniam swoje obowiązki, a tobie wciąż mało! Czego ty oczekujesz ode mnie, kobieto, że co? Że będę wszystkim, żebyś ty mogła być niczym? – Zamknij się i wynocha stąd! – wrzasnęła, dając mu do zrozumienia, że przesadził. Pstryk. Zapadła ciemność. Powoli podreptał w stronę łóżka i ułożył się do snu. Nie, to nie ciemności się bał, ale tego, co będzie ją chciało wykorzystać do swoich nikczemnych celów. W jego umyśle formowała się pewność, że to już jest ten ostatni raz, kiedy zadaje sobie pytanie, z czym musi walczyć. Pani Betty wie mnóstwo rzeczy, myślał, na pewno będzie wiedziała również to. Wystarczy tylko zamknąć teraz oczy, następnie obudzić się dokładnie o siódmej rano i iść do szkoły, przesiedzieć tam, a po niej od razu biec do Betty. Wtedy wszystko stanie się jasne. Nie uznał potrzeby dalszych rozmyślań na ten temat, miał plan, którego wystarczy się trzymać i nie zadawać zbędnych pytań. Ostrożnie przymknął powieki, wkraczając do krainy snów. Ognisko pulsowało przyjemnym ciepłem, liżąc swoim blaskiem twarde i nieustępliwe oblicze bandyty Joego. Ten utkwił wzrok w gwiazdach rozsianych po ciemnogranatowym niebie. Mówił, że przypominają mu one piegi na twarzy barmanki, z którą kiedyś przyszło mu uciekać przed szeryfem za obrabowanie banku. Aleks słuchał tych wszystkich opowieści uważnie, z bojowym zacięciem studenta próbującego rozszyfrować słowa profesora, zanim ten zdąży je wytłumaczyć. Lecz Joe nagle zamilkł. Zmarszczył brwi. Na jego czole zebrały się kropelki potu, a oczy stały się czujne i skoncentrowane. Rozejrzał się po okalającej ich równinie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś niewidzialnego zagrożenia, zmierzającego wprost ku nim. – Nie, tego tu nie ma – szepnął sam do siebie. Aleks czuł jak w jego żołądku formuje się bańka przepełniona niepokojem. Chaotycznymi przeskokami oczu badał wszystko dookoła. Dopiero gdy zauważył, że od kilku chwil Joe wpatruje się prosto w niego, coś w nim pękło i po jego ciele rozlała się fala strachu. – Tego tu nie ma – rzekł bandzior. – To coś nie jest snem. To coś jest prawdziwe. I chce ciebie. – Drżącym palcem wskazał na chłopca. – Mnie!? Joe chwycił Aleksa za ramiona. Próbował coś powiedzieć, ale język ugrzązł mu głęboko w trzewiach. Jego ciało drgało, sprawiało wrażenie napiętej struny, w którą ktoś znienacka uderzył. – Wracaj, musisz – wydał w końcu z siebie jęk. Chłopiec siedział sparaliżowany, jakby wszystkie jego mięśnie zastygły i miały już nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Uścisk Joego stopniowo tracił na sile, przeobrażając się w delikatną mgiełkę. Trzaski ogniska powoli wyślizgały się z gamy słyszalnych dźwięków, a gdy ostatecznie runęły w otchłań zapomnienia, nastała zupełna cisza. Mrok pochłonął gwiazdy i światło, nawet bandytę Joego. Aleks się obudził. Nie otwierał oczu. Wystarczył mu słuch. Wyczulił go jak tylko mógł, poświęcając wszystkie inne zmysły. Jeśli coś tam się czaiło, na pewno wydawało jakiś dźwięk. Cichy szmer oddechu chłopca pozostawał jednak bez żadnego towarzystwa w głuchej ciszy. Dryfował na morzu strachu, kurczowo trzymając się nieświadomości jako ostatniej deski ratunku przed nieznanym. Nie chciał wiedzieć, czym to jest. Na ratunek przyszły mu słowa ojca, że to tylko wyobraźnia, nic więcej. Zwykła iluzja przemęczonego umysłu. To głupie, podpowiadał mu rozum, iluzje nie oddychają. W tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co wiedział od samego początku, ale bał się przyznać. Istniał inny dźwięk, stopniowo przesuwający się ku niemu, pełznący rytmicznie w stronę swojej ofiary. Oddech, perfekcyjnie zsynchronizowany z jego własnym. Oba splatały się w jeden. Teraz jednak ten drugi, zbliżający się do chłopca, wydobył się na wierzch i strącił kamuflaż dysonansem obcości. Aleks przestał oddychać. Przez chwilę mógł usłyszeć cichy syk powietrza wtłaczanego w płuca intruza. Potem była tylko cisza. Zorientował się, pomyślał chłopiec, wyczuł, że wiem. Oboje byli świadomi swojej obecności, oboje toczyli bój, by z chaosu myśli wyłowić te, które okażą się wybawieniem z piekła, do jakiego się nawzajem wepchnęli. Aleks, zdając sobie z tego sprawę, zadawał nieme pytanie: na czym polega to piekło? Czuł jego skutki, w postaci strachu trawiącego jego ciało od wewnątrz, jakby było wypchane rozżarzonymi węglami, ale nie mógł pojąć przyczyny. Nie była ona tak oczywista. Nie leżała w pierwiastku obcości, który przedarł się do jego pokoju, ale w sile, jaka go tam wepchnęła. Nie intruz był problemem, lecz jego utajone intencje. Pomyślał o komórce leżącej na stoliku obok. Mógłby ją chwycić, nacisnąć jeden przycisk i wycelować przed siebie snob światła. Nie zdążył jednak. Być może za długo się wahał, być może to coś wyczuło jego zamiary i uciekło, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie delikatne echo szczęku, z jakim zamknęły się drzwi pokoju chłopca. Aleks odetchnął. Wiedział, że cokolwiek to było, odeszło. Tej nocy już nie wróci - odważył się mieć bezpodstawną pewność. Poczuł niedosyt i ulgę. Był tak blisko uzyskania odpowiedzi na swoje pytania, miał je na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale nie odważył się po nie sięgnąć. Tłumaczył sobie, że jeszcze nie teraz, nie jest przygotowany. Gdzieś pod powłoką świadomości wyczuwał, jak formuje się wrzód przepełniony niejasnymi obawami. Próbował do nich dotrzeć, choć wszystkie wysiłki w tym kierunku okazały się daremne. Przyjdzie moment, kiedy będzie musiał go rozciąć, wygrzebać to, czego się boi, zaświecić latarką w oczy potwora i zrozumieć jego motywy. Ale na to za wcześnie. Teraz wystarczy trzymać się planu – iść do Betty. W szkole był niezdolny do myślenia, wystukiwał jedynie długopisem o ławkę powolny rytm, świadczący o prowadzonych gdzieś w czeluściach umysłu rozmyśleniach na tematy tak abstrakcyjne, że trzeba było odciąć się całkowicie od rzeczywistości, by móc z nimi obcować. W tej burzy wątków górowały dwa: czym to jest i co ono tam robiło. Dopiero dzwonek wyrwał go z transu i pozwolił wrócić do życia. Aleks wybiegł ze szkoły, gromadząc przy tym zaciekawione spojrzenia rówieśników i pognał pod dom pani Betty. – O czym piszesz? – zapytała się. – Zobaczysz. Chyba jestem gotów, by wrócić do tego na dobre – odpowiedział jej mąż. Betty uśmiechnęła się, słysząc to. Nie sądziła, że zobaczy jeszcze Davida w roli pisarza. Nie po tym, co się stało i co tak bardzo wstrząsnęło ich rodziną. Choć minął już rok, to nadal nie potrafili wrócić do sposobu życia sprzed wypadku, aczkolwiek z dnia na dzień byli temu coraz bliżsi. Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś im się to uda oraz że będą na tyle silni, by to zaakceptować. Ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Betty odkleiła wzrok od męża i z zaciekawieniem poszła sprawdzić, kto to taki. Rozpromieniła się, gdy ujrzała Aleksa. Machnęła ręką, zapraszając chłopca do środka. Bez słowa wszedł, jakby starając się skupić tylko i wyłącznie na celu swojej wizyty. Zaprowadziła go do salonu. Aleks usiadł na fotelu. Po chwili wylądował przed nim talerz z ciastkami, które Betty zawsze dla niego trzymała. – Co takiego cię tu sprowadza? – rzuciła swobodnie Betty. – Boję się spać w nocy – rzekł, starając się ukryć wszelkie znane mu emocje. Z twarzy kobiety przez moment można było wyczytać zdumienie i zaciekawienie, lecz szybko rozpierzchły się one w przyjaznym uśmiechu. – Coś ci nie pozwala zasnąć? – Tak, tak sądzę – powiedział niepewnie. – Nie wiem tylko co. Betty zorientowała się, że ma do czynienia z poważniejszym problemem. Wywnioskowała to nie ze słów Aleksa, ale z tego, w jaki sposób je wypowiadał. Jakby zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że toczy z góry przegrany bój z niewidzialnym wrogiem, którym kierowały niewyjaśnione intencje. Rozszyfrowała, dlaczego przychodzi z tym do niej – potrzebował pomocy od kogoś, kto nie tylko rozwiąże problem, ale i pomoże mu go zrozumieć, bo to właśnie brak wiedzy stanowił źródło zła w całej sytuacji. Chłopiec patrzył na nią z nadzieją, mówiącą o tym, iż powiedział już wszystko, a teraz czeka na jej reakcję. Powoli nabrała powietrza w płuca, przygotowując się tym samym do dłuższej rozmowy. Choć nie miała pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć dziecku, że strach jest czymś bezużytecznym w takich chwilach i należy go odrzucić jako coś wstrętnego i irracjonalnego, miała wrażenie, że choć w części jej się to udało. Nie mogła powiedzieć nic o problemie Aleksa, mogła dodać jedynie chłopcu odwagi, by on sam mógł stanąć oko w oko z tym, czego się bał. Gdy wyszedł, poczuła się nagle strasznie samotna. Spojrzała na męża pracującego nad jakąś nową książką i zaczęła się zastanawiać, co takiego dało mu siłę, by znowu pisać. Ostatni raz widziała go tak zatraconego w pracy w wieczór poprzedzający śmierć ich syna. Przypomniała sobie mrok nocy, odgłos rozrywanego metalu przez impet ciężarówki, która uderzyła w bok ich auta. Tylko to pamiętała z tego wszystkiego. Potem była już tylko ciemność. Aleks kojarzył jej się z synem – podejrzewała, że to właśnie dlatego darzy chłopca taką sympatią. Ciężko westchnęła i rozejrzała się dookoła, zastanawiając się, czym mogłaby się zająć, by móc uciszyć myśli. Gdy Aleks wrócił do domu, ujrzał zatroskaną matkę, która powitała go pytaniem: – Jak było w szkole? – Jak zawsze, nudno – odburknął. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej – zauważyła. To wystarczyło, by domyślił się, dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza. Próbował znaleźć sposób, by zakończyć ją jak najszybciej, bez zbędnych kłamstw i wymówek oraz bez wtajemniczania matki w jego problemy. Ona by nie zrezygnowała tak szybko jak ojciec. – Wiem, dlatego chyba pójdę się położyć – rzekł błagalnym tonem, by dała mu spokój. Nie odpowiedziała, tylko kiwnęła nieufnie głową na znak, że teraz mu odpuści, ale następnym razem nie będzie mógł na to liczyć. Udało mu się pozostać niezauważonym w swoim pokoju aż do wieczoru, kiedy przyszła pora się umyć i ubrać piżamę. Zrobił to, po czym rzucił rodzicom na odchodne „dobranoc” i zamknął się z powrotem w swoim azylu, który niestety tracił swoją funkcję schronienia po zmroku. Wpełzł pod kołdrę i czekał. Pamiętał słowa Betty, mówiącej o tym, że musi się z tym zmierzyć i pozbawić to coś jedynej przewagi, jaką jest jego niewiedza. Gdy położył głowę na poduszce, uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając pod puszystą masą twarde kontury latarki – jego broni. Tej nocy rozgromi ciemność, tej nocy mu się to uda. Mrok zalał okolicę. Latarnie uliczne tworzyły nić światła przebiegającą między dwoma rzędami domów, przypominającą jasną szramę na bezwzględnym obliczu nocy. Widać było tylko jeden ruchomy punkcik zmierzający w jakimś kierunku, wyglądający jak sylwetka dorosłego mężczyzny. Cel jego podróży pozostawał zagadką – wiadomo tylko, że z jakiegoś powodu trzeba było ukrywać go pod osłoną ciemności. Aleks tymczasem spokojnie leżał, nie myśląc o tym, co ma nadjeść, ani o tym, co naszło go poprzednim razem. Teraz gra będzie się toczyć na jego warunkach i to on zwycięży. Tym razem nie będzie ofiarą – będzie czyhającym w mroku drapieżnikiem, który... Po jego ciele rozlała się fala chłodu, zaczynając od nóg. Poczuł zimny dotyk na łydce, który sparaliżował całkowicie jego umysł i zmysły. Leżał, nie będąc w stanie spleść chociażby jednej myśli. Obezwładniony, całkowicie pokonany jednym prostym gestem, którego się nie spodziewał. To coś go dotknęło. – Czujesz to? – ciszę rozciął ledwie słyszalny szept. Aleks chciał odpowiedzieć, ale nie potrafił. Z trudem musiał zmuszać swój organizm do oddychania, jakby jego ciało stało się wypaczoną powłoką niezdolną do funkcjonowania. Intruz zawsze był o krok dalej od niego, jakby przewidywał każde posunięcie chłopca. Teraz znów górował nad bezbronnym dzieckiem. – Nie bój się – kolejne słowa wstrząsnęły świadomością Aleksa. Betty nie spała dobrze tej nocy. Po części przez opowieści chłopca, ale było coś znacznie potężniejszego niż one – poczucie samotności. Czasem ją dopadało, lecz nigdy nie była w stanie określić przyczyny. Dopiero gdy teraz, leżąc i na wpół śniąc w swoim łóżku, sięgnęła ręką, próbując objąć swojego męża, udało jej się rozwiązać tę zagadkę. Zamiast na ciele mężczyzny, dłoń wylądowała na potarganej pościeli. Betty otworzyła oczy. Davida nie było. Pomyślała, że pewnie jest w toalecie. Nie był. Odkryła, że jest sama w domu. Chodząc w tę i z powrotem, rozmyślała, co robić. Była pierwsza w nocy. Aleks nadal nie mógł się wyswobodzić z żelaznego uścisku strachu. Stał się kłębkiem zmysłów, odbierającym jedynie sygnały – niezdolnym do przetwarzania ich. Zupełnie jakby całe jego zadanie polegało na słuchaniu i czuciu. – Dlaczego jesteś taki bezbronny? Dlaczego nie walczysz? – dopytywał się głos. Chłopiec drżał. Czuł, jak oblepiają go lodowate palce, przesuwają się po jego ciele, badając każdy fragment. Pragnął uciec, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. – Jak się wtedy czułeś, na samym początku, gdy cię obserwowałem? Boisz się, a nie powinieneś. Popełniasz błąd. Nie popełniaj go. Nie możesz. Twarz Davida mieniąca się w bladym świetle księżyca nie kryła w sobie żadnych emocji. Klęczał i wpatrywał się w grób syna. Potrzebował tego. Ta drobna namiastka tego, co kiedyś odczuwał, zaspokajała jego pragnienie, pozwalając na dalsze funkcjonowanie wśród żywych. Od kiedy odkrył, że nocne wgapianie się w nagrobek syna daje mu satysfakcję, zaczął co noc wymykać się z domu, byle tylko mógł w spokoju oddać się swojej żądzy. W duchu obwiniał boga za zamordowanie tak pięknej oraz czystej istoty, jednocześnie będącej jego natchnieniem. Tak jak dawniej szukał weny w swoim synu, tak teraz zmuszony był czerpać ją z jego grobu. Aleks delikatnie otworzył usta, w nadziei, że uda mu się wykrztusić choć jedno słowo. Zamknął je jednak z powrotem, gdy poczuł ciepłą, wilgotną mgiełkę na swojej twarzy. Czyiś oddech, delikatnie obklejający się wokół jego głowy. Tymczasem lodowate dłonie sunęły w górę, wspinając się od ud, po klatce piersiowej, aż do szyi. – Miałeś być moim posłańcem, przygotowywałem cię na to. Ale ty... ty się boisz. Jak ja, wtedy, kiedy on... kiedy mój ojciec... Do diabła z tym, jesteś bezużyteczny! – Palce powoli zaczęły wbijać się w szyję. – Możesz być co najwyżej moją zabawką. David wstał. Przez chwilę jeszcze wpatrywał się w wyryte na nagrobku złote litery, po czym odszedł. Przeskoczył przez niskie ogrodzenie cmentarza i skierował się ku domowi. Idąc, przypominał lunatyka, który znalazł się w pułapce własnego umysłu. Różnica polegała jednak na tym, że robił to świadomie. Pozwalał odciąć się od swojego ciała, by uciec w krainy przepełnione chorymi fantazjami. Tym się wyróżniał wśród innych pisarzy. To, co oni sobie wyobrażali – on przeżywał. Pech jednak chciał, że tylko jego syn mógł wprawić go w tak potężny trans. Gdy David odkrył w sobie tę skłonność, od razu się uzależnił. Nie zamierzał rezygnować z takiego daru, nawet jeśli by to miało oznaczać wykopanie jego dziecka z grobu. Tej właśnie nocy rozważał takie posunięcie, ale potrzeba jeszcze nie nabrała siły mogącej przyćmić strach przed konsekwencjami. Wiedział jednak, że wkrótce to nastąpi, a wtedy już nie będzie mieć wyboru. Znalazł się pod swoim domem. W pełni powrócił do rzeczywistości, gdy ujrzał zapalone światło w kuchni. Kłopoty, pomyślał. Wziął głęboki oddech, jednocześnie próbując wymyślić jakiekolwiek wiarygodne wytłumaczenie. Stanął przed drzwiami. W momencie, kiedy ujął klamkę, usłyszał cichy szczęk z zza pleców. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Aleksa stojącego na trawniku swojego domu. David odszedł od drzwi i stanął na krawędzi jezdni. Bacznie spoglądał na chłopca, choć nie domyślał się, dlaczego. Coś przykuło jego uwagę, jednocześnie nie pozwalając mu się odezwać. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, co to było, chłopiec rzekł: – Chodź, tato. Weź to, co ci się należy. W tych słowach było zawarte wszystko, co David chciał usłyszeć od czasu wypadku. Już nie patrzył na Aleksa, ale na swojego syna. Był przekonany, że to on tam stoi. Jego skarb. Jego aniołek grzechu. Poczuł coś, co było mu całkowicie obce ostatnimi czasy – wzwód. Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu kipiącym spaczonym pożądaniem. Chciał rzucić się na syna tu i teraz. Ruszył przez jezdnię. Betty usłyszała huk. Poderwała się z krzesła i wybiegła przed dom. Zobaczyła Davida leżącego na trawniku. Jego ciało powyginane było w nienaturalnej pozie, ociekało krwią, która spryskała również ulicę. Po chwili nadbiegł kierowca stojącej kawałek dalej ciężarówki, tłumacząc się, że nie widział mężczyzny. Wtedy dołączyli Lilian i Henry. Byli równie przerażeni. Pytali, czy nie widziano nigdzie ich syna. Betty nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie ani słowa, a kierowca nie dostrzegł żadnego chłopaka. Dopiero później zorientowali się, że leżąca w cieniu po przeciwległej stronie ulicy bryła czerwieni z wystającymi kośćmi nosiła jeszcze do niedawna imię Aleks. Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania